When You're Gone
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: A songfic that I created about Bella and how she felt when Edward left her. There are a lot of these, I know, but I decided to put it out there. The song is obviously "When You're Gone" by: Avril Lavigne. Enjoy and review. I might add more songfics, later


When You're Gone

When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own,_

I always needed time alone from the world. Even from Charlie and Renee. But I never expected this much of that…  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,_

I also never thought of myself as attractive. No one ever paid attention to me back in Phoenix, so why should they care, now? But then I met you. I met my perfect angel. You were always there to save me from my fears, and you were always the one I came to for my problems.  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

When you were away, I felt like time couldn't go by any slower. I felt like even books couldn't carry me away from my present. I felt like all time had gone against me, and I would never see you, again. It made me scared.  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side,_

You were already destined or immortality and perfection, and I had to nose my way in and make things harder for us, both. But, somehow, I can't regret what I have done.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_,

When you turned away from me, I tried to follow. I tried to hold on to you. I tried to make you see that you were making a mistake.  
_Do you see how much I need you right now,_

And now look where your mistake has gotten me? It has made me a shell, and that shell can't e pried open. You have made my life unbearable, and I can't let go of you…

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

When you left me, you hurt me. I can't ever get over this aching pain in my chest. It will explode one day, and, eventually, my hallucinations and imagination will get the better of me, and will, eventually, kill me. I miss you so much. My heart is here, but my spirit is elsewhere, searching for you in my dream of insecurity, hoping that you will find it and bring it back so that I can touch your face once again, and I can feel you beside me.  
_When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,_

You are my angel. You were never supposed to leave me. I miss your perfect smile, and I miss every part of you. I miss knowing that your face will be the first one that I will see in the morning, and the last one that I will see at night. My mind is no longer agreeing with my spirit, and it is causing it to thrash about, waiting, and hoping that you will come back to tuck me in at night and sing my beautiful lullaby to me.  
_When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,_

I can no longer talk to anyone, and I can no longer get through the horrible days that await me. You were always there to talk to, and now you're gone. It is making everything unbearable. You were there to tell me that you would hold me forever, and that I was the beauty in your life. And you said that everything that you said was true. Now, I'm not so sure…_  
I miss you,_

Come back to me… The pain is killing me slowly and surely, making me suffer more and more every day.

_I've never felt this way before_,

The feeling of loneliness shouldn't be new to me, but it is. After having a part of you, I can't let go of you at all. You are like my drug, and I am the addict. Every time, I loved the feeling more and more, but every time it got worse, and I never got that first feeing that I had in the beginning, ever again.  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_,

Nothing that I do helps. Every place I go, and everything that is said is connected to you. You are he center of my life, even when you're gone.  
A_nd the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,_

You gave me everything. And then you left me with nothing. You took with you my sanity and my soul. My heart, I suppose, is also with you. So, you took everything from me. You thought that you were doing me some good, and you thought that those things would find me again, on their own, but they can't. I won't let them. I have to make you see that you made a horrible mistake._  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_,

I loved you. I loved everything about you. Even your smell was intoxicating. I can't get over it, and it hurts me so much.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now,_

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,  
I miss you,  
  
_We were made for each other,_

Soul mates is what we were. We were made for each other, and yet…you had to deny it. Even when you knew that it was all true._  
Out here forever,_

As long as you are away from me, I will never get over you. My heart will be forever searching for you, and it will never stop. You can run from it as long as you want, but it will never stop._  
I know we were, yeah,_

I am confident of this. I have to make you see, so this is my way of doing it. You are gone, so you can't tell me that I'm doing anything wrong._  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

I just wanted you to know that I love you, still. Even though you ran away from me and your fears, I still love you._  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul,_

I would give any and everything to have you back, again. I would give up my soul for you. I have already tried, but you won't let me be with you. You pushed me away._  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah,_

I feel like the pain is going to suffocate me, and I will die soon. Come back, my darling. Come back to me. You promised to me my guardian angel. You promised that you would stay with me, and that you wouldn't leave me. You broke a promise…__

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,  
I miss you…

Edward, come back. I miss you terribly, and my heart is aching. My pain is unbearable, and I need you so terribly…so come back…


End file.
